Payphone
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: This is what happens when im bored. And Payphone comes on shuffle. Klaine oneshot based on the song by Maroon 5. No copyright intended I dont own the show, the characters or the song. I wish I did cause that'd be awesome but I dont. Rated M for language!


**A/N**

**One shot Klaine.**

**Based on the song 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.**

**LOVE this song!**

**I got bored and this popped into my head! **

**I recommend you listen to this song before you read the fic, unless youve already heard it of course!**

**Hope you like it!  
I dont own the song or glee.**

**No copyright intended. **

**All belongs to Maroon 5 and RIB.**

Blaine Anderson looked down at the framed photo in his grasp.

_He had such a perfect face._

_His deep green eyes, so easy to get lost in._

_His pale skin tone that matched with my tanned complexion._

_His beautiful lips, I could kiss all day long._

_Why did I have to ruin that?_

_We had everything._

He had tried calling him, he had tried everything to stay in touch with him, nothing seemed to work.

Kurt had moved on, and Blaine was too afraid to accept that.

They had everything.

Their relationship was perfect.

They had planned their future together.

This time 6 months ago, if Blaine knew what he knew now, things would of gone down so much differently.

The endless nights Blaine had spent crying over Kurt.

The agony Blaine had had to deal with when everyone asked him what had gone down on that faithful night.

*_Flashback*_

Blaine rolled in, quite drunk.

Wait, scratch that.

_Really _drunk.

Kurt had been waiting for him since 11pm, it was now 4am.

He had'nt slept he was that sick with worry.

He had work in 2 hours.

Kurt jolted slightly as he heard the door click open, he jumped up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? ITS 4AM!"

Blaine was shocked at this sudden outburst and stumbled back slightly.

"Woe.. C-calm yourself down dude!"

He was sleepy as alcohol had a very bad influence on him, and he had had lots of it.

Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down, a pained expression on his face.

"You've been drinking"

"So what if I have?"

Blaine began to stumble over to the bedroom the pair shared, holding on to numerous objects as he did so.

Kurt ran and grabbed his wrist, spinning him back around to face him.

"H-hey, what do you think you're d-doing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, they we're drooping slightly.

"Why the hell have you been drinking? You know what I think about alcohol! I've been worried sick!"

"I h-had a bad day, I just needed something to take the edge off"

Kurt laughed sarcastically.

Blaine had seemed to be having lots of 'Bad days' recentely.

Alcohol had become a big influence in his boyfriends life and he didnt like it.

He was even past the stage of worrying right now, he was done with this.

He let go of the tanned boys wrist and shook his head, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"H-hey where are you going?"

"Im done with you! Im sick of this! Im sick of YOU!"

Kurt walked to the door.

"Have a nice life"

He opened it and stepped outside into the cold, crisp early winters morning.

"No K-kurt wait.."

But he was gone, and Blaine wouldnt ever see him again.

*End of flashback*

Kurt had always believed in happy endings.

Blaine had too, he believed he would live happily ever after with Kurt.

Clearly, he was wrong.

_If happy endings did exist, I would still be holding you like this._

Blaine stood up, he needed to blot out all the hurt, the pain.

He turned to the radio, he switched it on, groaning loudly when he heard it.

_Yet another LOVE SONG._

He sighed and switched it off, he walked to the window.

The sun was setting.

Blaine groaned again, it reminded him of Kurt.

Kurt had once said this thing to him, he still remembered it word for word.

_Even the sun sets in paradise._

He rolled his eyes and shut the blinds, sighing deeply as he sat on his bed.

He switched on his TV.

Surely there was nothing on TV that could remind him of Kurt.

He grunted as soon as he saw what was on.

_Snow white._

Fairytales was another thing Kurt loved.

_All those fairytales are full of shit._

He sighed and switched the TV off again.

He was tired of mourning over Kurt, but he couldnt help it.

He didnt want to come to terms with the fact that he was never going to get him back.

He growled in anger and threw his phone at the wall as Kurt ignored yet another one of his calls.

_Great, ive broke my fucking phone, now im going to have to go to the phonebox to call him._

He sighed deeply and grabbed his jacket, leaving his apartment and walking around the corner to the nearest payphone.

He put in all his spare change, giving him access to make 10 calls.

He dialled Kurts number, still remembering it by heart.

_ Hey this is Kurt! Im busy right now! But leave a message and ill get back to you!_

Blaine sighed at the auto-message he had heard all too many times.

_His voice.. What I would give to hear his voice in person right now._

He dialled it again, and again.

Repeating the process numerous times until he had just one call left.

He inhaled a deep breath and dialled the number once more, his slender fingers tapping at the keys rapidly.

_Hey this is Kurt! Im busy right now! But leave a message and ill get back to you!_

Blaine growled.

He shut his eyes as a few tears escaped them.

He remembered the auto-message used to be 'Kurt and Blaine'.

_KURT AND BLAINE._

Kurt had moved on.

He wasnt looking back.

Ever.

Blaine wasnt ready to move on yet.

He wanted Kurt.

Until he got him, he was forever going to call him until he answered, even if it was just once.

He was forever going to stay at a

_**Payphone.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you guys liked that!**_

_**Just a little idea I had.**_

_**Tehe, okay! **_

_**Also tell me if I should write more oneshots!**_

_**And I have an Idea for a new proper story.**_

_**Which I shall start next week (Hopefully)**_

_**But until then I might write a few oneshots cause they're fun!**_

_**I have an idea for an AnderBros drabble series..**_

_**But we'll see!**_

_**Anyway im rambling.**_

_**So BYE!**_


End file.
